Mysterious Sender
by breanna826
Summary: Edward left 50 years ago. The Cullens get a package but don't know who it's from. Will they figure it out? Bella has poured her heart and soul into music and is now known as Rihanna. Is she a vampire? Did she send the package? rated T just in case. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, thanks for giving this a chance. I know I'm saying the actual Rihanna doesn't exist, but this way her name doesn't give her away. It makes her seem more mysterious.**

* * *

Chapter 1: EPOV

I was sitting in my room thinking about how much I missed Bella. It has been 50 years since I left. I decided to see what new artist was climbing the charts.

I logged on to my computer and pulled up the site I went to while picking out new music I was going to buy.

Some girl named Rihanna was at number one. Apparently, she has been number one for a while.

I was going to listen to her new song "Take a Bow" when the doorbell rang.

**Who could possibly be up at this hour?-Emmett-Wait, it's 7:30. I'm stupid.**

I went to get the door.

"Special delivery for the Cullen family. Sign here please."

I signed for the package. Then took it from the man and closed the door.

I looked all over it for a return address or any sign of who sent it.

"Who's it from?" Esme asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't say. But it's for all of us." I said as everyone came into the living room.

"Well let's open it and maybe the sender will reveal themselves to us in a letter or something." Emmett said.

We opened it to see a letter and a box for each of us. On the envelope, "Please have Carlisle read out loud before opening your boxes" was written.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. I may not be able to post chapter 2 for a while. I'm going to be very busy. Sorry to disapoint you. Please review like crazy. I'll accept constructive criticism. Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Gifts (EPOV)

** I hope you like it. Please review.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: The Gifts (EPOV)

I handed the letter to Carlisle. He opened and started to read.

"Dear Cullen Family,

How are you all? It's been awhile since I saw you last. Sorry about not putting my name or address or anything to tell you who I am. I want you to guess, just not until the end. I will tell you that I'm a female and that I know you better than most people do. Now onto the boxes. Don't open until this tells you to.

First up is Rosalie. Stop reading till she opens her box."

Carlisle stopped reading. Rosalie opened her box. When she looked in it, she squealed with delight.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"It's a dress that Rihanna wore in her music video for the song 'Unfaithful'. Who ever this is knew I wanted it."

Carlisle continued to read.

"Do you like it? Now you have one clue to who I am. It's been altered a little to fit you. I'm not saying your fat, because you're not. I'm saying I had to make it smaller to fit you. There should be matching shoes and accessories in your box."

Rosalie looked in the box again and squealed, again. Carlisle continued.

"I guess she found them because I could hear her squeal from across the country. I'm not saying which side because that would give me away.

Up next is Emmett. Open your box now."

He opened his box and in it were 7 tickets and 7 backstage passes to his favorite singer's concert.

"Yeah!!" he yelled so loud I thought I would go deaf.

"What is it?" Esme asked.

"Tickets and backstage passes for all of us to Rihanna's concert tomorrow." He said proudly.

Alice and Rosalie screamed with delight. "Thank you mystery sender!!" They said in unison. Carlisle continued.

"That's not all. A limo will pick you up and take you to the concert. You will get to meet her. Possibly even help her get ready. Well, actually you will. Rosalie, as part of your gift, you get to do her makeup whenever she puts on a new outfit. Vampires are always so much quicker. Yes, I know you're vampires. So am I. Don't worry. Anyway, as part of Alice's gift, you get to do her hair when she changes. Of course, you have to use vampire speed, because it's a quick change. Ok, next is Alice's actual present. Hope you like it."

She opened her box and screamed at the top of her lungs in excitement.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

"It's the accessories Rihanna wore at her last concert. They were made especially for her. No one was aloud to make any more because she wanted something only for her and no one else."

"I'm thinking the person who sent it is Rihanna." I said.

"Why would Rihanna send us things? She doesn't even know us." Alice said.

"Maybe she does. She looks familiar. We probably know her from the past. Plus, Rihanna's a vampire. The letter says that the sender is a female and is a vampire." I explained.

"You're right. It is Rihanna. Carlisle, continue reading."

"So you know who I am. However, the real question is who was I? My real name isn't Rihanna. It's something else. Can you figure it out? Ok, back to Alice. Did you have to cover your ears when she opened her box? Huh? And you are right. I wouldn't let anyone make any more of those accessories unless they were for me. I don't like people wearing the same things I do unless I give them permission.

Jasper, open your box."

When he opened it, there was a book. It was a book of in depth stuff on the Confederate Army.

"Cool. I really wanted this one, but I couldn't find it because it's been out of print for 30 years."

"I wonder how she got it?" Carlisle asked before continuing.

"Wondering how I got? Look at the author. I'm older than all of you. When you knew me, you thought I was human, but I was a vampire in a human bubble. Don't ask. It takes to long to explain. Anyway, I got the book because I wrote it. That isn't my real name either, but only part of that name is the name you knew me by. That name is my name disguised in a man's name. So, I'm not giving away who I am that easy. Sorry.

Carlisle, I'm just going to tell you what yours is because it's confusing. You can open it anyway. Have Esme read while you open yours."

Carlisle handed the letter to Esme and she began to read.

"Carlisle, your gift is a book of uncured diseases. Each page has a different disease and the cure I have used on people but never told anybody. I wrote it all down and turned it into a book. Now I give it to you because I have no use for it in my new profession. You can publish it and take the credit if you want. I don't care."

"Wow. I really want to meet Rihanna to see who she is and thank her." He said

"Me too." I said as Carlisle continued.

"Esme, yours is an unlimited amount of interior designing materials. Yours isn't in a box. It's in the corner of your room. Every time you use something, it replaces itself magically. You never have to buy materials again."

"Yeah!!" she said.

"Hey, what about me?" I asked.

"Continue reading." Emmett said. So Carlisle continued.

"Now what I'm about to say will definitely give me away, but I don't care because what I'm going to say is true. Edward doesn't get anything because of what he did to me. He left me without a reason. So, with that you must know who I really am. Sorry to give myself away so soon. Oh well. I don't care. What I'm going to say he can do what ever with but it's not to be read out loud."

Carlisle stopped and handed the letter to me. It read "Edward, I still love you. Come to the concert, please. I just want to see you. You guys got free tickets and backstage passes. You don't have to do anything with what I'm saying, but I want to talk and sort things out and explain why I didn't tell you what and who I was. You can read the rest out loud."

I just looked at it shocked. I knew who the sender was and she still loved me like I still loved her. "She still loves me." I said shocked.

"What?" They all asked in unison.

"Bella, she still loves me."

"How do you know?" Rosalie asked.

"It's right here in the letter. She gave herself away by saying I left her. Then the first line I read said 'Edward, I still love you.' Carlisle, continue reading."

"So now you all know who I am. Or, you know who sent it. You still don't know what I am. As I said, I'm a vampire. When you knew me, I was in a human bubble. Again, I say, don't ask what I mean. It would take to long for me to explain. If you're wondering when I was turned, I'll tell you, but instead of just saying it I'll tell you my story.

"My biological father is Aro of the Volturi. He was turned two months after my first birthday. He was vegetarian until I was turned. When I was three, my mother was killed while my father was out hunting. It broke his heart. I don't remember anything about her. I was too little. Now, there's something you must know about my mother. She was a very powerful witch. So, when I was born, I became the most powerful being ever. Everyone who had the power to kill me was dead by the time I was 10. So, my mother was killed by a demon. I killed him even though I was only three.

"Aro took such good care of me. He loved me and my mother so much. It was like he died when she did. He told me, when I was older that is, that he was staying strong for me because I was growing up without a mother.

"When I was 18, he gave me the choice. Either stay with them and be vampire or go off on my own and be human and die. He gave me until my 19th birthday to tell him my decision. 6 months after my 18th birthday, I came down with a deadly disease. I told him I didn't want to die. He told me …he didn't want me to die because I was the last thing he had left of his human life and he didn't want to lose it. He also couldn't just stand by and watch the one thing he loved in this world more than anything die, so he turned me. I became vegetarian. Carlisle should remember this. When Carlisle left the Volturi, I went with him. We became really good friends. He showed me around the new world. Then I went off on my own around the time he went to Chicago.

"Then I went to Forks when I met you. I used my human bubble so he wouldn't recognize me. I just didn't expect to fall in love. The reason I never told any of you about this was because I thought Carlisle would. He recognized me the second I walked in the door, but he didn't say anything at the time. I thought he would have told you by now. I guess I was wrong.

"Well, I must be going. But before I do, I want to tell Esme something. Growing up without my mom was really hard on me, but when I met you and got to know you, I felt like I had a mother for once in my life. I just wanted to thank you for treating me like your own daughter. I have a concert to rehearse for. Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow.

"Signed,

Isabella Marie Volturi A.K.A. Rihanna"

P.S. Aro, Marcus, and Caius say hi to everyone.

"Wow. She's Aro's daughter." Rosalie said.

"So that means that if we had known who she was, we could have gotten in trouble if she told her dad?" Emmett asked.

"No. She was never the kind of person to just run home to daddy and report you. No, Jane would report you right away, but Bella wouldn't. She would ask you some questions and decide whether it was important enough to report or not." Carlisle answered. Esme looked a little jealous of Bella because Bella knew things about Carlisle that she didn't.

"Carlisle, why didn't you ever tell any of us about this. Maybe we wouldn't have had to leave her. After her telling me that she actually thought of me as the mother she never had, I feel really bad for leaving her."

"I thought she would tell everyone eventually, but I was wrong. I know I should have told you guys when Edward said that we had to move, but I didn't. I don't know why. I thought her stupid human bubble necklace would break because it's older than she is. If it did, she wouldn't be able to have a bubble around her. I don't know why I didn't tell you. Edward especially. I'm sorry everyone."

I went upstairs. I got Rihanna's manager to give me her cell number. I headed back downstairs. "Hey, anybody want to call her with me?"

"Of course we do." Alice answered for all of them. I laughed a little. I dialed the number and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" My angel asked.

* * *

Please review. I crave to know what you think.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_hey, thanks for reading my story. i love reading your reviews. here's the next chapter._

My angel asked.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" Esme asked.

_"Esme? Is that really you?"_

"Yes it is. Just so you know you're on speakerphone. Everyone's here. And thanks for the materials."

_"Hi everyone."_ She replied.

"Hey Bella. Thanks for the dress." Rose said.

"Hi Miss Volturi. Thanks for the tickets and backstage passes." Emmett said.

_"I see you got my package."_ She said.

"Yes we did. Thanks for the accessories." Alice squealed the last part.

_"Was I right about having to cover your ears when Alice opened her box?"_

"Yes!!" Everybody said in unison. Except Alice and I.

_"Rose, I'm sorry for saying that I could hear you squeal from across the country. Obviously I didn't, because I wrote the letter after I had a vision of everybody's reactions."_

"It's ok."

"Bella, I personally blame you for my new lack of hearing. Oh, and thanks for the book. I love it. Just one question, how did you get it?" Jasper.

_"I'll take the blame for that. You're welcome. I'm glad you like it. I wrote the stupid book. I still have like 50 copies left. I hope you saw that it's autographed."_

"Cool, thanks."

"Hey, Princess Isabella." Carlisle said. Everyone was trying to hide their laughter.

"_How many times have I told you not to call me that unless we're actually in Volterra?" _She replied, annoyed.

"Sorry. And thanks for the book of cures to uncured diseases."

_"You're all are very welcome. So, are you guys coming to the concert tomorrow?"_

"We sure are. I can't wait to do your hair when you come off stage for a quick change."

_"There will be a sheet of paper that tells you what to do with my hair and makeup each time I come off stage. Hold on. There's someone calling my name."_

"Ok." Alice said.

"_Oh My Gosh! You can't be serious. Dad! What are you guys doing here? You never leave Volterra."_

_"We came to see you, honey. Plus we heard that you sent tickets to the Cullen's for tomorrow night."_

_"Oh. Yeah. They're coming. I'm actually talking to them right now."_

_"Really? Is Carlisle there?"_

_"Yes he is."_

_"Can you put it on speaker phone._

_"Yeah. They have their's on speaker, also."_

_"Hey, guys can you still hear me?"_

"Yes we can." Carlisle said.

_"Hello Carlisle."_

"How are you Aro?" Carlisle replied.

_"I'm great. I get to see my daughter in concert and I get to see an old friend all in one night. I'm wonderful."_

"That's wonderful." Carlisle chuckled.

_"Yes it is. Well I will let you continue talking to my daughter. Bye."_

"Bye Aro." We all said in unison.

_"Any particular reason for calling me? Not that I'm not happy to hear from you."_

"Yeah, Edward wants to say he loves you." Alice said.

"Alice." I yelled.

_"Sorry guys, but I have to go rehearse. I'll see you tonight."_

"Bye." Everyone said. Then we hung up.

"Alice why did you do that?" I asked.

"So she would know that you still love her like she still loves you. Maybe she'll say she wants you back."

"I guess. Well, at least she knows now." I said going upstairs. I turned on my radio and the song "Disturbia" by Rihanna was playing. I started listening. She really was a good singer. I missed her so much. I loved her so much. I just wish she could know how much I love her.

**BPOV**

I can't believe Alice said that. Did he still love me? I know I still love him. I want him to take me back. I really miss him. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. I got up and walked to open the door. When I opened it, I gasped. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I managed to say.

"I came to talk to you." A velvety voice said.

"Sure. Come in." Edward walked in and I shut the door.

"You're here alone?" I asked.

"Yeah. My family knows where I am if they need me."

"That's good. What did you want to talk about?"

"What you said in your letter. The part about still loving me, was it true?"

"Of course it was true. Did you really think I would lie about something like that?"

"No. I just wanted to be sure."

"Ok. When Alice said that you wanted to say that you loved me, was she right?"

"Yes, she was." I looked down as he continued. "She said something about you maybe wanting me back but that's all she said. I know she saw something but doesn't want me to know because she was blocking her mind." I looked up as he continued. I knew she'd see me wanting him back. "Was she right?"

I looked down. He apparently took that as a yes because the next thing I knew, he was kissing me. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I parted my lips slightly, but enough for his tongue to get in and play with mine. He was pulling me towards my couch when my phone rang. I reluctantly pulled away and grabbed it.

"Hello?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Please block me from your mind so I don't have to see the things you two are wanting to do."

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Stop looking for my future!"

"It's not my fault you two got back together and your futures pop into my head!"

"Fine. I'll block us from your power. But if you were looking for our future, those types of visions should teach you not to look for us."

"Fine. I won't look for you guys. Unless I'm looking farther into the future than that. Bye."

"Good. Bye." I hung up.

"What did she want?" Edward asked as I turned off my phone and walked over to him.

"She wants me to block us from her power because we were apparently thinking the same thing."

"Hmm. Are we blocked from her right now?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yes."

"Then we are free to think what we want." He said, then kissed me passionately. I kissed him back. I parted my mouth slightly, again. His tongue started to play with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He started to pull me towards the couch. He laid me down without breaking the kiss. When he laid down on top of me I locked my legs around his back. I orbed us to my bed. It was more comfortable. He pulled back slightly.

"What?" I asked.

"How'd we get here and where are we?"

"I orbed us to my bed in my house."

"Ok." He said then went to kissing me again. He pulled back only to move his lips to my neck. I giggled when he licked my neck. He laughed once at me, then decided he would try to make me giggle as much as possible because he just traced his tongue along my neck. I couldn't stop giggling. I rolled over so I was on top of him. He tried to roll back over but I was slightly stronger. He was wearing a button up shirt; I undid the buttons and pulled his shirt off. He was slightly surprised but didn't object. He tried to roll back over, but before he did, he undid my shirt and pulled it off. He went back to kissing my neck. I think I was enjoying this a little too much, but who cares. He rubbed his hand along my stomach.

He moved his lips an inch above my still covered chest, and then trailed his lips along my stomach. He reached down and pulled my pants off, then pulled his off. He ran his hands down my body. It felt good. He undid my bra and threw it to the floor. He ran his hands over my now uncovered chest…

* * *

please review. i really want to know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**ok, so i know i had this chapter up before but i added a lot more stuff to it. so i hope you like it.

* * *

**

Chapter 4:

**APOV**

About 30 minutes after Edward left to go talk to Bella, I kept getting visions of them making out and visions of them doing other things.

"Uggghhh!!!"

"What's wrong, Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"Let's just say that they made up."

"What?"

"Exactly what I said."

"Good for Edward and Bella." She said.

"I guess. I just wish that she could block them from my powers."

"She can." Carlisle said, walking in. "She can block your powers. It's one of her many powers."

"Seriously? And you heard what I was saying about them, didn't you."

"Yes she can, and yes I did. Good for them."

"Not you too." I said, getting up and grabbing my phone.

"Alice, who are you calling?" Emmett asked.

"Bella, to tell her to block them from my power."

I dialed Bella's number. She answered on the last ring.

_"Hello?"_ She asked slightly annoyed that I interrupted them.

"Please block me from your mind so I don't have to see the things you two want to do."

_"Alice?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Stop looking for my future!"_

"It's not my fault you two got back together and your futures pop into my head!"

_"Fine. I'll block us from your power. But if you were looking for our future, those types of visions should teach you not to look for us."_

"Fine. I won't look for you guys. Unless I'm looking farther into the future than that. Bye."

_"Good. Bye."_ She hung up.

"Then I looked for their futures and I saw something that said, "Stay out of my future! –Bella" I laughed a little, then I got a vision of Emmett and Rosalie doing things.

"Oh come on. Guys, I just got Bella and Edward out of my head. You two don't need to replace them." I said to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Sorry." They answered in unison.

I decided to go upstairs and listen to music. I turned on my Ipod and listened to the song Disturbia by Rihanna repeatedly for a few hours. When I looked at the clock, it said we only had three hours till we had to leave. I called Edward to see if he was coming home before the concert. He said no and I could hear Bella giggling in the background. Bella reminded me that a limo would pick us up. Then they hung up and probably went back to their previous activity.

Rose, Esme and I got dressed and did our makeup and hair together. We had so much fun. When we were done, the boys called saying the limo was here.

"Where's Edward?" Emmett asked.

"With Bella doing God knows what." Rosalie replied for me. He just laughed.

"I think I know." He said.

When we got into the limo, it was awesome. Leather seats. The mini fridge had a bottle for each of us. Each one had a name on it indicating who's was who's. We each took the bottle with our name on it and took a drink. We were surprised to find that it tasted like our favorite type of animal's blood.

"She knows us to well." Esme said.

"I wonder how she did this." Jasper said.

"Don't ever underestimate her. If she found out, you could lose a hand. That's why Demetri only has one hand." Carlisle said and everyone laughed.

When we got there, we were escorted to her dressing room. We were told to knock first. I could tell that she and Edward were both in there. We knocked and she opened the door and let us in. Edward's eyes were glowing with happiness that he was back with Bella. I knew that Jasper could feel the happiness and lust coming off both of them.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hey."

"Ok. All guys and Esme need to get to your seats because I need to get ready. I only have half an hour." Rihanna said. Everyone headed out the door. Edward kissed her before he left.

"Ok. Spill." Rosalie said once everyone had left.

"What?" Rihanna asked.

"Don't play dumb. You and Edward's future got so bad, she yelled at Emmett and I for fantasizing."

"Sorry. I'm not cracking." She said matter-of-factly.

"You will tell or I'll call your dad." I said.

"He doesn't scare me, and if you try anything, your clothes are in danger," I was scared. "And if Rosalie tries anything, lets just say you don't want to know what's in danger."

"Fine." Rosalie and I said in unison.

"Good. Now I need to get ready."

**BPOV**

Once I was ready, the MC was announcing me. I ran on to the stage and everyone screamed.

"Hey how's everyone doing tonight?" Screaming. "Good, good. Ok, before I start I want to give a shout out to my dad. He actually came instead of watching on TV. He never leaves home. So, I thank you for coming. Now, I want to introduce someone who you've already seen tonight. They're going to sing a song with me tonight. Make some noise for Maroon 5!"

_Now as the summer fades I let you slip away. You say I'm not your type but I can make you sway. It makes you burn to learn you're not the only one. I'd let you be if you put down your blazing gun._

_Now you go somewhere else far away, I don't know if I will find you *Find you, find you* but you feel my breath on your neck, can you believe I'm right behind you__*Right behind you*_

_Cause you keep me coming back for more *coming back for more*__and I feel a little better than I did before._

_If I never see your face again I don't mind__cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight._

_Sometimes you move so well it's hard not to give in._

_I lost that countdown where you end and I begin._

_It makes you burn to learn I'm with another man._

_I wonder if he's half the lover that I am._

_Now you go somewhere else far away, I don't know if I will find you *Find you, find you* but you feel my breath on your neck, can you believe I'm right behind you__*Right behind you*_

_Cause you keep me coming back for more *coming back for more*__and I feel a little better than I did before._

_If I never see your face again I don't mind__cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight._

_Baby, baby. Please believe me, find it your heart to reach me. Promise not to leave me behind *promise not to leave me behind.*_

_Take me down, but take it easy. Make me think but don't deceive me. Touching me by taking your time._

_Cause you keep me coming back for more and I feel a little better than I did before._

_If I never see your face again I don't mind__cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight._

_Keep me coming back for more and I feel a little better than I did before._

_If I never see your face again I don't mind__cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight._

When the song ended, everyone screamed a lot louder. Maroon 5 walked off stage and I continued my concert. I could see Alice and Rosalie dancing, so I told the camera guy to point the camera at them when I gave him the signal. I started singing Disturbia. I saw them dancing again so I gave the camera guy the signal and he pointed the camera at them. They showed up on the big screen. Everyone was screaming and clapping. The Cullen's were laughing. The camera was turned back to me as I finished singing. The rest of the concert went like that.

When the concert was over, I said goodbye to the audience and went to my dressing room. Everyone was waiting for me outside the room. I opened the door and everyone followed me in.

"So what'd you guys think of the backstage dancers?"

"That wasn't cool." Alice said as she glared at me.

"That's what you get for trying to get me to crack. I told you I'd get you back."

"I guess we deserved it. You do know that this means war though, right?"

"You'll never get to me. All the stuff you could ever threaten is safely hidden. If it's ever found, it's protected by magic. You can't get me."

"Oh yes I can. There is one thing that's not protected by magic."

"I know what you're thinking and he is protected by magic. You can't get me."

"Will someone tell us what's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Alice and Rosalie were trying to get me to tell them what happened between me and Edward, but I wouldn't crack. So, Alice threatened to call my dad, but her plan fell through because he doesn't scare me. So, I told her that if she tried anything, her clothes were in danger. And I told Rosalie that she doesn't want to know what is in danger if she tries something. They kept trying to get me to tell them before I went on stage. So I decided to get them back for trying to get me to crack. Now she's trying to get me back but she can't get me because all my belongings are protected by magic. Then she was thinking of doing something to Edward but she can't because he's protected, also."

"It's true. She's not scared of me. I wouldn't dare try to hurt her because it would hurt me." Aro said.

"Why does she want to do something to me?" Edward asked.

"Because she thinks that if she does something to you, I'll tell her, but it won't work. You're protected by magic, too."

"Cool."

We went on talking for a while. Carlisle, Aro, Marcus and Caius got to catch up. I was caught up on all the happenings that I wasn't aware of before. I was happy. When my dad and uncles left, the Cullen's told me they wanted me to move in with them. I said I would love to stay with them when I wasn't on tour. They liked that. They left in the limo that had picked them up and I rode with Edward in his car. When we go to the house, he showed me to our room.

"So, what do you think?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"I like it. You still have your C.D. collection, but there are some that you need to add."

"Oh, and what's that?" He asked. I untangled myself from his arms and went to my bag. I pulled out all my C.D.'s.

"These are the ones you need to add." I said, handing him them. He looked through the C.D.s then laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"They're perfect because they're yours."

"Aw that's sweet, but did you hear how corny you sounded?"

"Yeah, I guess that was corny, but I know how to make up for it." He said before he kissed me. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and licked my bottom lip. I parted my lips and his tongue rushed in. I felt as though I was in heaven. The kiss wasn't anything sexual. It was just passionate enough to make me melt into him, but it was also like he was conveying all his love for me through that one kiss. It was a loving caress.

We stayed like that for who knows how long. We separated when we saw a flash. I turned and saw Alice with a camera.

"Alice!!!!! I'm going to get you!" I screamed before taking off after her. When I finally caught up with her, I grabbed the camera and deleted the picture.

"AWWWW! Why did you do that?"

"Because I don't like pictures being taken of me when I'm kissing my boyfriend. I know the paparazzi takes pictures of me but they don't know about Edward yet. And that's the way it's going to stay till I've figured out how to go about letting the press know about us."

"And how are you going to do that exactly?" Alice asked.

"I think the best way would just go about my normal life just add Edward and you guys to my little entourage of people. But with you guys there, I wouldn't have to pay a stylist or a manager or a costume designer. Rose would be my stylist, Alice would be my costume designer and Jasper could be my manager. You guys would be able to go to all my concerts, all the parties and premieres. You would also go on tour with me. So, what do you guys think?"

"I wouldn't mind being your stylist. I think it would be fun. I'm in." Rose said.

"Of course I'll be your costume designer. But I know you have rules that go along with that. So, don't worry. I promise to follow them." Alice said.

"Why don't you want to have Edward to be your manager?" Jasper asked.

"Because we would end up fighting all the time about my music and you have just as good music taste as both me and Edward. Plus you could manipulate peoples emotions to your liking if you were trying to get them to sell something or let me perform there."

"Ok. Then I'm in." Jasper said.

"What about me?" Emmett asked.

"You'd be Rose's date to things. People would know that you're not only part of my team but that you guys are also my best friends."

"What would I be doing while everyone else is doing something?" Edward asked.

"You would be there to help me with anything I would need and you'd just be there. You are my boyfriend so you'd become famous just because we're together."

"Cool."

* * *

Please, please, PLEASE review. i love hearing what people think. and i'm sorry for the late update.


	5. AN! Please read! Very important!

**OK. so here's the thing. i've started the fifth chapter but need some ideas on what to put in it. **

**so i'm so sorry for not updating in so long. i had so much going on. again. i've had final projects and stuff. so.**

**sorry. please, if you have anything you think should be in this story tell me. thanks.**

**~~Bre~~**


	6. Another Author's Note Sorry!

**You have to read the stories me and my friends wrote. We're turning them into a contest. please read them and review them. i think you all will like them. me and my friends die in them all. well in mine that's not true. only they die. i kill them. oops! i gave it away. sorry!**

**~~Bre~~**


	7. New Story

ATTENTION ATTENTION!

NEW STORY! PLEASE READ!

It started out to be for my English class and I decided to continue it. It should be up soon. I just have to fine tune it a little.

I would really appreciate it if you would read it.

Thank you!

~~Breanna~~


	8. Important

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

.silver

Slayer of Destiny

Gloriosa Lily

black angel in love

AislingSiobhan

Twilightfanatic247

breanna826

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

P.S If any of my stories are taken down, which I don't believe they will be, you can email me and I will let you know where I will put them.


End file.
